La chica perfecta
by KrazyMore
Summary: Quiero que me cantes esa canción al oído, quiero estar contigo y ser esa chica perfecta. susurro contra su pecho, pero el Uchiha fue capaz de escucharlo, y una felicidad se instalo en su interior emocional. Ya eres mi chica perfecta, Sakura. Universo Alterno.


'Me gusta aún más… La quiero de verdad'

**Esta historia no es mía, pero tengo el permiso de la autora para publicarla. **

.

.

.

Capitulo único.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en una asamblea, por parte del colegio. Habían decidió hacer este día algo así, sobre las drogas y cosas así. Realmente eso es lo menos que me interesa.

Saque un pequeño cuaderno, ahí tenía todo tipo de cosas, y algunas cosas cursis. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, supiera escribir y componer canciones?

En estos momentos la tengo al lado  
mientras escribo esto la estoy mirando  
me doy cuenta estoy enamorado  
es mi niña y la quiero más, que a mi vida.

La chica que está a mi lado se llama Sakura Haruno, una compañera de clase. La verdad es algo alegre, contraria a yo, que soy más reservado. Comenzamos hablar sobre lo aburrido que es esto, y no puedo evitar escribir algunos versos de lo que se hará una canción.

Dejamos de hablar y la vuelvo a mirar  
y entonces, yo empiezo a escuchar  
lo que habla con la chica de atrás  
y escucho el nombre de otro chaval.

Creo que entendió mal, ya que, pensó que no le estaba poniendo atención al escribir ya que dejo de hablarme, pero la vuelvo a mirar y despues al frente, bajo mi mirada hacia los dos versos que tengo apenas y escuche el nombre de tipo, Sai. Se parecía a mi en cierta forma, pero yo era más guapo y no tenia apariencia de metrosexual. No toleraba al chico, y mi amigo Naruto, menos. –no le digan que le dije _amigo_…-

Todo deja de funcionar me siento mal y empiezo a pensar,  
y me doy cuenta,  
de que ahora me gusta más.

Mi mano al instante dejo de escribir, y me quede pensativo. La miro otra vez, y no puedo evitar pensar que ahora me atrae más, me gusta. No escondo la sonrisa que se me forma al verla.

Su pelo es más rosa  
sus ojos más perfectos  
y su mirada se clava en mis adentros,  
es imposible explicar tanta belleza  
tienes que verla para poder darte cuenta,  
de que es la chica más perfecta.

Su cabello rosa llama mucho la atención, junto con sus ojos verde jade. Es en verdad hermosa. Trato de esconder el sonrojo que se me formo al tener su mirada en mí, pareciera que pudiera ver atreves de mí y lo raro es que no me molesto. Cuando se volteo otra vez hacia su amiga rubia, no pude callar el susurro que se me escapo:

─_La chica más perfecta_…

Yo cada día la quiero más  
pero para ella soy solo uno más  
sueño que ella se acuesta en mi pecho  
y le canto esto y no pasa el tiempo, le canto al oído  
todo queda en el olvido, pero el sueño acaba  
y este amor, va a acabar conmigo.

Y han pasado meses desde que nos conocimos, aun puedo recordar cuando llego al salón de clases nerviosa, presentándose. Se notaba que era nueva en la ciudad, puesto que una belleza como ella no se veía donde quiera. Al momento de cruzarnos por primera vez, me di cuenta que no era como las demás y eso hizo que comenzara acercarme a ella a querer ser su amigo, y mediante más lo hacía, más me interesaba. Hasta que llegó el momento de que me di cuenta que me gusta, y la quiero cada día más.

Hay veces donde sueño mientras le veo que se acuesta en mi pecho, y le canto una de mis canciones al oído mientras ella se queda dormida.

Me vuelvo romántico y esto acabara conmigo.

Cada vez que la miro y observo su belleza  
siento algo aquí adentro que creo que es tristeza,  
tristeza por no poder tenerla siempre cerca  
tristeza por no poder tener su puerta abierta.

No puedo evitar tener una sonrisa triste, al saber que nunca podré decirle sobre mis sentimientos, ya que sé que no siente más que el cariño de amigos por mí. Y no puedo evitar ponerme así.

Sé que un día se ira y me abandonara  
y sufriré porque yo la quiero de verdad,  
déjame besarte ya solo son lágrimas  
al volver a pensar que la quiero _de verdad_.

Para Sakura Haruno, de U. Sasuke.

Al momento de terminar el último verso y la dedicatoria, coloco el cuaderno en mi silla para poder levantarme y aplaudir aburrido junto con los demás estudiantes, la asamblea se había acabado.

Cuando todos se iban yendo, decidí irme yo también agarrando mi mochila, al ver que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Sin saber que se me había olvidado algo importante.

Era toque de salida, por lo cual me encontraba esperando el autobús, y cerré los ojos rogando para que llegara pronto. Quería estar en mi casa y encontrar música para la canción.

La canción.

Abrí mis ojos de inmediato, puesto que recordé que el cuadernillo lo deje en la silla. No pude evitar darme un golpe en la frente. Sí que era idiota, y no sabía por si golpearme a mí mismo o por dejar la canción a merced de cualquier imbécil. O peor aún, de Sakura.

Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí otra vez a la entrada del colegio, y para mi mala suerte alguien venía con mi cuadernillo en sus manos. Si… Nada más y nadie menos que _Naruto_.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Tan siquiera no lo había leído Sakura.

Entonces fue como en cámara lenta, Sakura se acercó a Naruto y desde aquí pude escuchar algo de:

─ ¿Este es mi cuaderno de historia? Ya no te vuelvo prestar nada, Naruto ─dijo molesta Sakura arrebatándole el cuaderno y empezando a caminar hacia a mi ─, ¡Adiós Sasuke-kun! ─me despidió y salió disparada a hacia la parada donde venía el autobús.

¡La madre que me pario!

'Oh perdón, oka-san.' Pensé al recordar a mi bella madre Mikoto.

Naruto se acercó a mí, todavía con su cara de póker que había puesto al ver que Sakura le rebataba el cuaderno.

─Perdón teme, no fue mi intención que Sakura me haya quitado el cuaderno. ─se disculpó, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza. Era mi culpa.

─Ya pasó, dobe. ─dije, dándome valor internamente para llegar mañana a la escuela.

─Estuvo buena la nueva canción. ─dijo burlón. Y yo no dude en darle un zope.

Algo peor que se burle, es que sepa mis sentimientos por Sakura. Me encamine hacia mi casa, me iría caminando.

.

Sakura despues de bajar en la parada de su casa, entro a esta y el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos quedo en la cama. Tenía tarea de historia y tenía que hacerla de inmediato, por eso, antes de ir a comer comenzó abrir el cuaderno y alzo una ceja confundida al ver que… Ese NO era su cuaderno.

Se fijó en la portada y ahí decía con la letra más pulcra y sencilla del mundo: 'Sasuke Uchiha'

Sakura soltó una palabrota, y se dejó caer en la cama. Miro de reojo el cuaderno...

─Nunca le he visto este cuaderno a Sasuke-kun… ¡Espera! ─se incorporó de repente ─, es el cuaderno que había estado escribiendo en él, hoy en la asamblea, me pregunto que estuvo escribiendo… ─y por su curiosidad empezó a leerlo, leyendo cada letra, cada palabra y dedicatoria. Y no evito que una sensación estrujara su corazón al ver que en algunas canciones Sasuke se refería a una chica.

Ha estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que lo vio por primera vez, y todavía más al ver que él mismo se le acercaba, se puso emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Pero ahora que alguien más ocupaba el corazón del Uchiha, no pudo evitar sentir celos, tristeza y desilusión.

Pasó al último escrito y se puso a leerlo. A medida que sus ojos bajaban, una lagrima cayo al cuaderno, haciendo borroso las letras que fueron dañadas con el agua.

Fue que hasta que leyó rosa, le puso más atención. Termino de leerlo, y cuando vio la dedicatoria casí tiene un paro cardiaco. Y una sonrisa de felicidad adorno su rostro mostrando los dientes perfectos.

.

Otro día.

Pensó Sasuke, al estar cerca de la escuela.

No había podido dormir bien y eso se notaba en las ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos, -casi pareciéndose a su hermano mayor–.

A lo lejos miro una cabellera rosa y se acercó a ella, indeciso pero se recordó que era un Uchiha y le toco el hombro.

En cuanto Sakura volteo y lo miro, se lanzó a sus brazos, muy feliz. Hoy se había levantado con el pie derecho.

─ ¿Qué…? ─pregunto confundido Sasuke, pero aun así le correspondió el abrazo y la apretó contra él dispuesto a no soltarla.

─Quiero que me cantes esa canción al oído, quiero estar contigo y ser esa chica perfecta. ─susurro contra su pecho, pero el Uchiha fue capaz de escucharlo, y sintió el peso de la mañana y parte de la noche, irse para dar paso a la tranquilidad y la felicidad.

─Ya eres mi _chica perfecta_.

Levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, para despues cerrarlos acercándose a sus labios y así sellando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Quizás no fuera eterno… Quizás un día ella se irá, pero por mientras se dejaran llevar, _porqué la quiere de verdad_.

Al final, ella es _su chica perfecta_ y no puede pedir más.

_Corta ahí._

Sasuke despues de besarla se separó de ella, y frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Y Sai? ─pregunto enojado y algo celoso. Sakura alzo ambas cejas divertida.

─Sai es novio de Ino, pensé que lo sabias… Se la lleva hablando de él. ─Y ahí Sasuke cayó en cuenta, no había escuchado bien por estar embobado con el rostro de Sakura, -como siempre- si no, se hubiera dado cuenta qué la charla en realidad se trataba de los chismes de la rubia con su novio. La volvió a besar dispuesto a no dejarla ir nunca, y que ningún idiota se la quiera quitar.

Hasta que ella decida lo contrario, pero ya se encargaría él de nunca hacerla dudar.

.

Fin.

Espero comentarios.


End file.
